S, V, and B
by who am i not
Summary: My first ever fanfic! So excited! Phineas and Ferb greet new neighbors, that have more in common with them then they think...
1. Chapter 1

S, V, and B... Chapter 1

It started out as every other day had. The boys sat under the tree and Isabella came over and said wutchu doin' ( or however you spell it) and someone said something that made Phineas realize what he wanted to do that day. Agent P had the day off so no one asked where he was, and everyone was about to start building when Buford mentioned something about the new kids who had moved in just the day before. The two families had moved in at the exact same time. One was two houses down from Isabella, and the other was just across the street from that one.

"Oh that's right!" Phineas said, slapping himself in the forehead. " We were gonna have a welcome to the neighborhood party for them today! Ferb, the atomic ice-skating is going to have to wait." Ferb blinked. " Yeah I know you were practicing your technique but it honestly doesn't matter right now. We have new neighbors to greet!" As they walked down the sidewalk to the first house, ( the one on the same side of the street as Isabella) they heard yelling from across the street.

"Well," said Phineas, "I'm glad we're ringing this doorbell first. Hopefully the argument will have blown over by the time we get to the other side of the street." And he knew that he had spoken for everyone when he'd said it.

So that was the first chapter! Stay tuned!


	2. Chapter 2

**S, V, and B... Chapter 2**

**As the children walked up to the first door, they were a little bit nervous. This seems odd since they've faced down evil aliens, taken on 2 mile drops in a roller coaster, and many other things, and barely batted an eyelash. This was different though, mostly because while they might try to make a good first impression, there isn't a way to determine wether someone will like them or not. And Phineas and Ferb were especially used to being in control of situations, so this unnerved them the most. Isabella, being used to awkward social situations after a long time chasing Phineas, bravely stepped up to the door and rang the doorbell. There was a pause and then the door opened, revealing a young girl, about their age, dressed in a blue tank top, grey-blue jean shorts (some call them "jorts"), and short hair, almost like she had asked the barber to give her the most tomboyish haircut they could. **

**"Hi!" She said happily, "Come on in! We're still unpacking so there's not really any decorations or... Well anything really, but... You must be the two brothers I've heard so much about! What was it... Fffffabio and Odysseus?" The boys shook their heads no. "Ffffred and Leonidas." Another no. "Okay tell me."**

**" I'm Phineas-" **

**"Ah, I knew it was Greek!" **

**"And this is Ferb." **

**"That's the F sound I was looking for. Well I guess you could say I got an F for effort!" The kids all laughed. **

**"Who is that?" Called a voice.**

**"Just the neighborhood kids coming to say welcome ma!" The girl called back. "By the way, I'm Violet. But you can call me V if you like," she went on, "and you three are?..." "I'm Baljeet!" Said Baljeet. **

**"I'm Isabella." Said Isabella. **

**"I'm Buford." Said... Well you get the point. **

**"Well there are snacks in the cabinet. Just grab whatever you want." V said. The kids went to the cabinet and each grabbed a small bag of chips. Phineas noticed a cardboard box labeled "SNACKS FOR S". He opened it and saw two large dividers dividing the box into three sections. The one on the right contained several cans of Sprite, a few bags of pretzels, and some packages of gummy bears. The left held bottles of water and yellow Gatorade, and some energy bars. The middle was seemingly empty, but Phineas knew a false bottom when he saw one. He lifted it to reveal a nice goat cheese with several crackers, a knife, and something unexpected. It was a large bottle of 2012 Sauvignon Blanc. For those of you who don't know, this is a great wine to be paired with goat cheese, as it is highly acidic... Am I boring you? Alright, on we go.**

**" So this is a little bit under its prime, three to five years, aged, but other than that it is truly a great wine." Phineas muttered to himself. **

**"Ah, so we have a man who knows his wine..." Violet said from behind him. "You and the boy across the street would get along nicely. You both know your wine, are both adventurous and... YOU BOTH DON'T KNOW WHEN TO STOP POKING YOUR NOSES IN OTHER PEOPLE'S BUSINESS!"**

**"Well, we'd better be going." Said Phineas rushing towards the door. "You should come to the party we're setting up for you at our place. It's a welcome party." **

**"Alright, see ya" Violet said. "Oh and if you could invite the kids across the street too, I'd be grateful. We moved here together and we're good friends. Anyways, bye guys!" They left V's house and turned towards the other house, just across the street. Somehow, though, they all knew that they wouldn't be home anytime soon.**

**So, what did you think? I tried a longer chapter this time since the last one was so short. Also, can you tell I did some research for this one? I guess it's nice to know but... You know... Not really. Anyways, that was it! Da-ta! **


	3. Chapter 3

S, V, and B... Chapter 3

The kids looked both ways and crossed the street, slowly walking towards the second house. By the time they got to the front door, they could already tell that the yelling hadn't stopped.

"Well," Phineas said, "here we go." Again, Isabella was the one to ring the doorbell. The door almost immediately swung open, and in the doorway was a girl, maybe slightly younger than the group, but definitely shorter. She had long red hair, but not natural red, a deep blood red dye that made Ferb's hair look dull by comparison. She was wearing black leggings, a very short pink skirt, a purple v-neck, and white sneakers.

"Sup," she said.

"Hi, we're your new neighbors. We're here to-"

"Complain about the noise? Yeah sorry but it ain't gonna change anytime soon." The girl said

"N-no... That isn't why we came at all." Phineas said.

"Sister dear, are you harassing our poor visitors?" Said a British-accented voice from farther into the house. A boy walked up, with short raven hair (not unlike Isabella's), a dark purple t-shirt, black pants -'Is that black leather?' Phineas wonders to himself- black sneakers, and, most curiously of all, white hand wraps, the kind that are used by boxers for training, etc.

"Hi, you've met my sister Belatrix-"

"B!" She yelled

"Belatrix," he continued, "and I'm S."

"S... What's that stand for?" Buford asked.

"None of your business. Wait, you're like, the local bully right? You'd do well to stay out of my way in the future. I'm sorry, that sounded sinister. It's just that I used to have problems with the bullying type. Anyways, I would invite you in but mum's been drinking and we don't have much food." With that Buford shifted back a bit, keeping his distance from the taller, and obviously stronger, boy.

"Well we just came over to invite you to come to our 'Welcome to the Neighborhood' party over at my place. V already decided to come so she'll be there." Phineas paused. "If that sways you at all."

"I'll come!" Said B, overjoyed.

"Well then I'll come too. Someone has to make sure you don't burn these nice new peoples' houses down." S stated, matter-of-factly.

"Alright, see you then." Phineas said. They started walking down the sidewalk, and Phineas turned around and started to wave good-bye. Then S slammed the door.

Well that was the last of the new characters unless you count the parents still yet to be introduced. Jeez I need a shower. I haven't had one in a couple of days since I've been sleeping in. Gotta remember to set that alarm right? Anyways, g'night guys, because I know that most of you are being sneaky and reading past your bedtimes. It's ok I do it too. In fact, my little clock here says 11:09pm so I'm right there with ya. Sweet dreams everyone! Until next time!


	4. Chapter 4

S, V, and B... Chapter 4

"Is everything set up?" Phineas asked. Ferb nodded. "Good, well I have to go list music for the DJ... Every single song." Ferb pointed behind him, to the rack of CDs. "Well I guess we could use past playlists... Say Ferb, why aren't you DJing tonight?" Ferb pointed towards the kitchen. "Oh right... You're on snack duty... Alright. What playlist should I give him?" Ferb blinked. "Right, weird summer track we can't remember making." He pulled out a disk that was labeled "Summer- Man Where Do We Begin?" He walked over and gave it to the DJ. Their latest invention, the PartyMaker3000 was propped up against the tree. It looked like an oversized party hat with a keyboard attached. When V and B showed up they were greeted by all of the neighborhood kids and a bunch of questions about where S was.

"He's not here yet. He had to have a big debate with his mom about whether they could come or not. We slipped away while he distracted her." Said V, obviously concerned about something.

"What is it?" Asked Isabella. "It's just that I thought that considering the boys' long list of achievements, the party would be... Well... A bit bigger." Replied V.

"Just you wait until S shows up," Baljeet said. "These kids know wazzup bro dog."

"Never say that again." Isabella and V said at the same time.

Well...? Wuddaya think? Sorry it's a shorter chapter but I'm tired. I needs ta sleep now. G'night!


	5. Chapter 5

S, V, and B... Chapter 5

When S finally arrived, B and V were crazy with anticipation.

"What took you so long?" V asked impatiently.

"Nothing. You were just really early. I mean come on. You know me. I'm always punctual. ALWAYS." S replied, replacing V's impatience with exasperation.

"Wait. Are those...?" S stopped, too stunned to speak. Since he always had an answer for everything usually, this made V turn around. What she saw was breathtaking.

"It's a theme park..." V muttered, slack-jawed.

"For us!" B giggled. Boxing themed rollercoasters were everywhere and every booth and attraction had their favorite foods; and the funniest things they had ever seen were performed by famous actors. S turned to Phineas. "Wha-what? What?" He managed to say.

"It's just a telekinetic party hat that can take your tastes, senses of humor, likes, dislikes, and favorite actors into account and then synthesize a huge theme park based on you. A YouPark." Phineas explained. "I didn't know you liked boxing."

"Why do you think I wear these handwraps all of the time?" S said.

"I dunno, they look cool I guess." Phineas said back.

"Well, I like boxing." S stated. The rest of the day was spent in the YouPark, running around, eating, riding rides, and watching the famous people tell jokes. Then, Candace tried to show the boys' mom and a random green ray hit the structure, turning it to a pile of books about books about books about biographies, that then all flew away. "Hey V, B! Do you two want to stay over at my place?" "B's grounded but I'd love to." Said V.

"Sounds like fun! Do you want to stay over here S?" Phineas asked.

"Sure. I'll call my dad." S smiled. This was going to be fun.

Hi everyone! Do you like waffles? I do. 'Specially with toppings. You know, like the syrup and the pecans and the whipped cream? Next chapter coming sooooon! YAY! This was one of those set-up-chapters where I just write a chapter that sets everything up for the next chapter, which will be much more important. Bye! And g'night!


	6. Chapter 6

S,V, and B... Chapter 6

The girls walked over to Isabella's house in silence, neither of them really knowing what to say.

"Good party..." Said V, breaking through the silence.

"Oh this was nothing, you should have seen them travel the globe attached to a giant rubberband ball." Isabella replied.

"Cool." V said. "By the way, does your boyfriend often go looking for trouble? I caught him snooping in my stuff."

"My... Oh Phineas? He's not my... I mean... We aren't-" Isabella stammered.

"Oh I see. Yeah, that's how things go sometimes. How many times have you dropped hints he hasn't picked up?" By then they had arrived at Isabella's house and walked up to her room. V shut the door behind her.

"You wouldn't know. You and S are obviously perfect for each other." Isabella snapped back.

"Y-you really think so?" V blushed.

"Wait, don't tell me you have the same situation." Isabella said.

"Yup." Said V.

"Really?" Asked Isabella.

"I have a box of his favorite snacks in my kitchen," V stated. "Unfortunately, I never seem to have them when I need them."

"You know, I bet Phineas could make you a mini-teleporter that fits in your pocket." Replied Isabella.

"Well now that we've opened up to each other what do you want to do?" V asked.

"Let's watch a movie!" Said Isabella. "I usually watch these on my own when I'm thinking about Phineas, but now that I know someone who knows what its like, maybe we can watch together." They watched the movie together, ( It was a RomCom called "He can't see my face". How fitting.) and then lied down in Isabella's bed. It was more than big enough for the both of them, so noone had to sleep on the floor.

"Hey Isabella?" V said while they were laying in bed.

"You can't sleep either, huh?" Isabella asked.

"No... Do you ever think we'll be with them?" V queried.

"I honestly don't know... But we can always hope can't we?" Isabella replied.

"I guess so. G'night."

"Goodnight V."

Well? Alright so next chapter will be the boys' sleepover. This could really go in a variety of ways. We could have V with Isabella, V with Phineas, or V with S. Isabella could be the same way, with V, S, or Phineas. And so on. Tell me what you want, but no matter what Ferb will be lonely. That's important to the story later. Woooooo foreshadowiiiiiing! Ghoooooost voooooiiiiiice! Aaaaavoooocaaadooo!

LOL, G'night everyone! Also, even though i submitted 2-6 all on the same night, they were written different nights,which explains the, um, colorful commentary.


	7. Chapter 7

** Hey guys! SO sorry that i haven't updated in a while, but you know how busy life can be. Anyways, I'm really glad I'm getting such good feedback. Thanks. Also, a shout out to ItsQueenElsa for telling me to bold my notes, and for getting me started with fanfictions. Another shout out to Galaxina-the-Seedrian for stickin' with the story this whole time, and being my very first reviewer. By the way, if I had portrayed that S was polite, I made a mistake. He was supposed to come across as sarcastic, and liking to tease his sister. Well, just wanted to appreciate some of my biggest fans. So, if you would like a chapter dedicated to you like this one was, just leave a bunch of comments and stuff like that. Or yell at me for doing this because you think it's dumb or something. Whatever floats your canoe. Here we go! Chapter 7! Hope you love it!**

S, V, and B… Chapter 7

"Cool! Now use the power-up to finish off the Butterfly, and I'll take the spider out with my combo move!"

"Sweet! Quick, grab the key grab the key. Alright let's go."

"Huzzah!"

These were the sounds coming out of the bedroom at the Flynn-Fletcher household that night, and it would be normal to assume that the boys were just playing video games on laptops or handheld devices, but in reality they had scanned themselves into a huge computer generated world of giant bees and bigger boss-fights, dungeons and traps, and all sorts of things. When they were done playing they decided to play a game of "truth or dare", just because it seemed like the most common thing to do at a sleep over.

"So… Ferb, truth or dare?" S asked.

Ferb raised his right fist and yelled, "I will take a dare!"

"Ah, then the quiet one can speak after all!" S declared.

"Yeah, he tends to talk more in our bedroom. I don't know why." Phineas admitted.

"Alright… I dare you to yell out of the window, oh quiet one." S challenged. Ferb then walked to the window, pulled it open and let out the loudest scream that anyone had ever heard. He quickly added, "It was a dare!" so that no one would worry.

"Joke's on you!" Exclaimed Phineas, "We have a muffling field around the house. He only said it was a dare so no one in the house would worry."

"Ah, you guys are no fun." S said, defeated.

"Alright, Phineas truth or dare?" Ferb inquired.

"Dare man." He answered.

"I dare you to tell us why you keep denying Isabella. The girl is obviously in pain."

"Wha- What do you mean? She… Really?" Phineas stammered.

"Yup." Said S, "She totally digs you bro."

"Well… great now I feel horrible. And happy. Weird. Anywho, S, truth or dare?"

"Truth," S stated, drawing a chorus of boos from the other boys.

"Fine, what does S stand for?" Phineas inquired smugly.

"Secret," S disclosed, "It stands for secret. It all started at my first jiu jitsu class. I was asked my name and I said secret. I was bullied to hell and back. So, when I moved on to muay thai I just said S. It caught like wildfire everyone in all of my classes started going by their initials. Especially when I became the only black belt my age in my studio. I studied tons of different fighting styles and eventually became a boxer. Although, I'm also in an underground MMA tournament every year. I've won twice so far. Don't tell anyone."

"So… where does V fit in to all of this?" Ferb asked.

"She was at my last boxing gym. We just sorta became great friends. Like that." He stated snapping his fingers.

"Oh yeah. Great friends." Ferb snickered.

"What? No. No way. I refuse to believe that we just happened to have a similar situation. What are the odds of that?" S said quickly.

"Well, high enough." Said Phineas. "Now let's get some shut-eye. I'm real tired." And they all fell asleep right then and ther.

**Stay Tuned… New stuff coming up. Get ready to meet parents, police, and pedestrians.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Whoa dang, I'm back! Hey guys, how are you? My shout out this week is to EpicThoth3's for the advice on writing, and superb guessing skills, what with the law problem and all. How did you know? Please comment and tell me. But let's not ruin it for the other readers, right? Anyways, thank you so much for the aforementioned advice, and I will try to take your words to heart. Alright! Let's get back to the story shall we?**

S, V, and B... Chapter 8

We rejoin our newly made friend group at Isabella's house for a pool party. The summer wouldn't be complete without one. But of course -as the sun beat down on the children, making their clothes stick to their bodies with sweat- everyone jumped into the pool at once, completely soaking the parent supervision just as Phineas got an idea.

"Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today!" He started, "Let's make one of those giant wave pools, but with huge loops and whirlpools and all sorts of fun surprises! We'll have to make another telekinetic randomizer so that it knows what to expect that we're expecting and counter it with something unexpected." He then noticed Ferb working furtively on a laptop, doing exactly what it was that Phineas had asked for. S walked up behind Ferb, staring at the screen.

"No," he said, "that will make a loop form in a pattern of one whirlpool for every five randomly generated waves, so while the pattern maker is making a random pattern, it will figure out that that particular piece of pattern isn't random and completely short out." Everyone stared with their mouths wide open, making S feel pretty uncomfortable.

"What?" S demanded, "Am I not allowed to know how to type code as well as fight?"

"Did you ever have time for anything else?" Phineas asked, awed.

"Nope, not even school." S retorted, "I've never gone once."

"W-Why?" Phineas inquired.

"Well, my 'family'," he put air quotes around the word family, 'obviously isn't gonna pay for some kid they barely know to go to any school whatever, and what with summer and all I've got a break." He went on, "And of course the foster homes back in Britain didn't care about any kids education- wait, did I just say...? Oh jeez. DON'T JUDGE ME!" He yelled running from the backyard and down the street. From the look on V's face, it was pretty obvious that she hadn't known either, and that was what scared Phineas most of all. He took off down the street after S.

** Drama bomb! I guess you will have to wait until next chapter to see what happens here. I dunno, was it too short? It was another one of those "set-up chapters" as I call them. Well, we'll see what you guys think. Next time, always next time.**


	9. Chapter 9

** Well hello everyone! Sorry I haven't gotten the chance to post, it being the holidays and all. This weeks shout out goes to all of my loyal fans that I've shouted at before… Seeing as no one new has commented to you guys' level of expertise. Anyways, without further ado…**

S, V, and B… Chapter **_9_**

By the time Phineas had caught up to S he was panting like a dog and sweating like crazy. He turned the corner and caught his breath, taking in his surroundings. Suddenly, he realized where he was.

"What?" he asked, his mouth hanging open. It was the graveyard. Now, every city has at least two graveyards, the polished-white-marble-rich-people one, and the is-there-a-zombie-hiding-in-that-evil-shadowy-area one. It had to be the zombie one. Phineas heard something clanging from farther in. He slowly walked towards the clamor, and gradually became aware of a sound, like a whimpering dog that was beaten until he was quiet. Silent, yet there all the same. He realized that it was sobbing. The sobbing of someone who was truly in pain.

"GET AWAY!" cried the voice. "Just leave me alone…"

"Secret?" Phineas asked, tentatively.

"That ISN'T my NAME!" S screamed. Phineas now stood before what seemed like a makeshift gym. An old, beat-up treadmill stood at one end of the clearing, where the stones had all crumbled to dust, and at the other end a punching bag swinging on a rusted old trellis that arched over a long-forgotten path, the chains clanging against the iron in the wind. And S….

He was curled up into a ball on a rotting park bench, laying on his side and crying, seeming so different than his normal, confident, almost larger than life self. Instead, he seemed like he was so small he might just disappear. But the worst part was the bottles. Everywhere. Pill bottles piled in huge mounds around the lonely bench. And upon closer inspection you could tell that they weren't just any bottles, but prescription mood stabilizers.

"Secret isn't my name, my name is a secret." S whimpered, before letting out a few more choking sobs. "I'm in trouble. Big trouble. And if you don't keep your distance you will be too."

"What kind of trouble?" Phineas asked.

"I'm hiding from Bedlam. I thought that moving to The U.S. would help but they keep finding me. I keep my name a secret and throw myself into foster care with the two worst foster parents in the world. But ONE SLIP OF THE TONGUE AND AL OF MY FRIENDS START TRYING TO HELP! No, I can keep moving. They won't find me on the railroad. Never. Never going back to that horrible white room with those horrible people that pretend to care." And with that he stood up and started running again. Phineas ran after him. He picked up a rock.

"Sorry!" He yelled as he hurled the rock at S' feet. S tripped. S fell. S hit his head.

He woke up in a white room, strapped to the bed. Phineas watched him struggle from behind the one-way glass.

"I am so sorry." He whispered.

** Jeez, sometimes even I'm surprised. There will be more though, don't doubt that. This is why the story is rated how it is.**


	10. Chapter 10

**S, V, and B… Chapter 10**

When V found out what had happened she tried to strangle Phineas. Literally, leaping at him and trying to kill him. Then, she collapsed to the ground and started bawling. After hours of reusing to eat sleep or talk to anyone, she stood and started walking towards the Danville Mental Hospital.

"You won't leave without us." Said a voice behind her. There stood B and Isabella.

"Don't try to stop me." V challenged.

"We're coming to help," said Isabella.

"Yeah," B piped in, "did you think I'd let my brother rot away in some asylum? He may be a real pain, but he's overall a good kid." V looked at the two other girls thankfully.

"Let's go then."

_Meanwhile, at the hospital._

S struggled against his bonds, taking measure of the situation. Then, a doctor walked in to check on him, so he stopped.

"Good morning S! Isn't that what you like to be called?" She said, leaning towards him. He snapped his head forward, head-butting the doctor and knocking her unconscious. He then rocked the bed he was laying on back and forth until it flipped, knocking down a tray of syringes from the table next to him. He grabbed one and used the needle to start cutting slowly through his left hand strap. When it came off, he undid all of the other straps and jumped out from under the bed.

Suddenly, a group of doctors and guards burst through the door. S saw a challenge. He smiled.

"Let's go then."

** Short set-up chapter! More coming soon! Shout-out to RealMaximumRide for being annoying about the name stuff. It's your fault that his name wasn't in this chapter.**


	11. Chapter 11

**S, V, and B… Chapter 11**

S leapt in to action, charging straight into the doctors. Three of the five were pushed over, two of which hit their heads and fell unconscious. He swung his left elbow down in an overhead arc, taking another doctor out with a twelve-to-six. This all happened in a matter of seconds. Next, he spun to the right, letting his right arm swing backhanded into the face of the one standing doctor left. He didn't remain that way for long. Finally, he turned to the guards. One had a stun gun pointed at him, the other, a syringe.

"Let's do this the easy way, huh?" one of them said, "Choose the sedative, or the Taser." S didn't like those options. S was angry. S started to see everything in red. He let out a guttural roar and tackled the one with the syringe. He turned her wrist behind her back and pulled her pistol out of its holster, pointing it at the other guard while he used the first as a human shield.

"You wouldn't." the guard said. S smiled.

"You happen to be in an asylum." S stated calmly, adding to his intimidating air. "Never assume anything." The guard backed down.

Something jabbed into his neck. He had slipped. He had forgotten about the one conscious doctor. He had never forgotten something so important before. Something inside him snapped. He curled into a ball and rocked himself back and forth. He was the fighter. He was the unstoppable force of the secret. No one could beat him, but someone did. If someone had beaten him, then he wasn't the unbeatable fighter anymore. Who then? Who was he? _Who am I?_

With that thought burning in his head, he slept. _Who am I? Who am I? Who am I?..._


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry it took so long to post another chapter, but life happens. I need to ask you guys a question. Should I wait until I'm done with this to start another one, or write them at the same time? Please tell me. On with the chapter.**

S, V, and B… Chapter 12

Happy birthday was strung over the mantle. He was sitting in his high chair trying in vain to put cake into his mouth, but ultimately getting it all over his face. His parents were across the table, smiling warmly at him. Suddenly, dad stopped smiling and dove to cover up the child as he heard a horrible crashing sound. S didn't need to see what was happening. He had nightmares about it every night. A brick went through their window, knocking his mom unconscious. He started to cry.

"Shhhhh… It's okay… daddy's got you,"

The scene changed and he watched his father pull something out of a cabinet. Liquor. It changed again and the judge had deemed his father unfit to parent him on account of his alcoholism.

Next came foster homes, at least fifty as he traveled all over the UK, until no one would take him. He wasn't surprised. Setting fires and shoplifting tended to do that. So, he was transferred to America with a large sum of money going to whoever took him in. It was his parents' money. His money. One day he was moved to a school where bullies made fun of him for his name and the fact that he was a foster kid. He blew a fuse and leapt at the nearest kid, nearly strangling him. He was taken back to the UK and locked in a white room for three months while doctors came in with questions and medicines. In all of that time he never said a word. One day they tried something different. They let him out in the back lot with an old punching bag and a martial arts instructor. He knew everything there was to know about fighting, and they became friends quickly, S mimicking hi movements until he perfected them.

"The key to fighting is to try to make piece as quickly as possible, and not to abuse your power." The instructor had said, over and over. Soon, S was fighting as well as anyone, and it helped him out of a tough spot in his life. Of course, just as abruptly as he was brought outside and "healed", he was thrown back into the white room for more probing. One day he couldn't take it anymore. He knocked out the doctors in his room and ran. As he ran he realized he had grabbed something on the way out. His bag, the old punching bag was tucked under his arm as he ran all the way to a cruise ship and stowed away in storage.

When he arrived in America again he wandered the streets, dragging his punching bag and begging for food, until he came across a rich family on vacation with their daughter. They took him in and eventually adopted him. He soon learned, though, that they were doing it to raise their reputation, not to help. He met the next door neighbor and asked about martial arts. The girl talked about her plans to learn every martial art. Her name was Violet. She was nice. They went to classes together but again he was bullied. So, he tried to keep his name a secret. He called himself secret but was still bullied. He went by S. still. He won every sparring match or competition he ever faced. People started having second thoughts, some even going as far as shortening their names too. He was quite content.

He moved again, this time with V. Phineas and Company showed up. He was finally as close to normal as he could get. Then his past caught up to him in one slip of the tongue.

"Wake up now…" said a voice. It sounded like his old instructor. "Wake up Ares, and know peace." _That's right,_ he thought, _my parents were astronomers, and named me after my zodiac sign._

He was brought to a lonely cemetery where a lone punching bag swung from a branch. His eyes snapped open and the dream was over. But he knew who he was. He was a warrior. A warrior of peace.

**Hooray for cliché! Stuff is still happening! Don't change that channel!**


End file.
